Toa Payoh MRT Station
| other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Underground | platform=2 | depth= | levels=2 | tracks=2 | parking= | bicycle= | baggage_check= | passengers= | pass_year= | pass_percent= | pass_system= | opened=7 November 1987 | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified= | ADA=Yes | code= | owned= | operator=SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation) | zone=2 | former= | services= }}Toa Payoh MRT Station is an underground station of the Mass Rapid Transit's North South Line in Singapore. It serves the Toa Payoh area. The station plays a role in the "Uniquely Singapore Edition" of the board game Monopoly. It is located within the Toa Payoh Central planning subzone, and near the junction of Lorong 1 Toa Payoh and Lorong 2 Toa Payoh. Their amenities include HDB Hub and Toa Payoh Bus Interchange, the demand is for balloting BTO flats. The station opened in November 1987 as the southern terminus of the NSL, the first section of MRT line to open in Singapore. It is one of two stations serving the Toa Payoh housing estate (the other being Braddell station) and is a transport node for residents of Toa Payoh New Town. It serves residential areas around Toa Payoh Central, along with shopping malls, community amenities and schools in the vicinity. History Excavation of the Toa Payoh MRT station was completed in January 1985. The concrete base slabs for the concourse has been cast. A temporary makeshift bridge was built across the worksite to allow buses to pass through the interchange. Toa Payoh was the first MRT station in Singapore to be completed, topping out on 5 August 1985. The station was the first underground station in the world to be fitted with platform screen doors. This station was among the first phase of MRT stations, from Toa Payoh to Yio Chu Kang, to be opened in Singapore in 1987. Today, the concourse area bears the inauguration plate of Singapore's MRT system. This station was one of 4 stations which participated in 2006 Singapore attacks, held on 8 January 2006. Falling tiles were a problem in Toa Payoh and Novena stations, and the trademark bright yellow tiles of the station's walls were replaced with a layer of plastic and paint of the same colour. This station has been largely refurbished in 2008. Station layout Exits * A: HDB Hub, Toa Payoh Swimming Complex, Toa Payoh Bus Interchange, Toa Payoh Town Park, Toa Payoh Sports Hall, Chung Hwa Free Clinic, Toa Payoh Stadium * B: Toa Payoh Bus Interchange * C: Toa Payoh Central CC, Toa Payoh Community Library, Toa Payoh NPC, Church of The Risen Christ * D: Toa Payoh West CC, Philips Service Centre, Toa Payoh Methodist Church Passenger Usage Patterns East West Line EW2 Tampines Take bus service 8 / 28 / 31 to Tampines Interchange. EW5 Bedok Take bus service 26 to Bedok Interchange. EW15 Tanjong Pagar Take North South Line to Raffles Place, then change to East West Line to Tanjong Pagar Station. North South Line NS8 Marsiling Take North South Line to Marsiling Station. NS9 Woodlands Take North South Line to Woodlands Station. NS13 Yishun Take North South Line to Yishun Station. NS15 Yio Chu Kang Take North South Line to Yio Chu Kang Station. NS16 Ang Mo Kio Take North South Line to Ang Mo Kio Station. NS17 Bishan Take bus service 88 (Int) / 59 (B/S 4) to Bishan Interchange. NS21 Newton Take North South Line to Newton Station. Or take bus service 143 to Scotts Road (Newton Station). NS22 Orchard Take North South Line to Orchard Station. Or take bus service 143 to Orchard Road (Tangs Plaza). NS23 Somerset Take North South Line to Somerset Station. NS24 Dhoby Ghaut Take North South Line to Dhoby Ghaut Station. NS25 City Hall Take North South Line to City Hall Station. NS26 Raffles Place Take North South Line to Raffles Place Station. North East Line NE1 HarbourFront Take North South Line to Dhoby Ghaut and change to North East Line to HarbourFront Station. NE4 Chinatown Take bus service 143 to New Bridge Road (New Bridge Road Terminal). Transport connections Rail References External links * Category:Toa Payoh Category:Railway stations opened in 1987 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations